Yes Sir!
by 06shart
Summary: Reid nearly got himself killed while stopping an unsub. It could have been prevented by listening to Hotch. Now all is over, it's time for Reid's punishment. And Hotch is not going to go easy on him. R


**This is definitely M. So you have been warned. Do not own Criminal Minds. Unfortunately.**

**Summary: Reid nearly got himself killed while stopping an unsub. It could have been prevented by listening to Hotch. Now all is over, it's time for Reid's punishment. And Hotch is not going to go easy on him.**

* * *

Spencer shivered in anticipation as he entered the hotel room he shared with Hotch. Hotch was already packing, ready for the journey that was about to happen in an hour. "You should pack, we'll be leaving soon" Hotch said firmly, eyes not leaving his task.

"Aaron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step in the way" Spencer apologised, biting his lip. He didn't get any reply. Spencer sighed, and began to pack. He didn't have much, the case hadn't took long. A couple of shirts, jumpers and trousers. Nothing special. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat" Spencer murmured, knowing that he was taking a risk by saying that.

Hotch froze in his packing and tensed up. "Pull down your trousers and get onto the bed on your knees" Hotch ordered, not looking up. Reid looked at Hotch nervously, looking for any sign that he was joking. "If I have to repeat myself, you'll be in for a harsher punishment!" Hotch warned.

As soon as that was said, Reid scrambled onto the bed, nearly knocking off his go-bag. Whatever Hotch said he was going to do, he always followed through with it. He sucked in a breath as he heard Hotch move around the room. He knew better than to raise his head to look when he wasn't given permission.

"Bend over and leaning on your elbows" Hotch instructed, guiding the younger man down. Reid did so, secretly enjoying the way Hotch's hand felt on his back.

Hotch admired his partner on the bed, all pale skin and big beautiful brown eyes. Reid's lower back was visible and his pale arse stuck up in the air. It was glorious! But what could have happened took the beauty out of it.

Reaching inside his go bag, he pulled out a paddle. It was average sized and was perfect for the job. But that was for later, he had something else in mind for Reid. "I do not want to hear another sound out of you. Is that understood?" Hotch growled. Reid nodded quickly, biting his lip to suppress the moan dying for escape.

Hotch stroked Reid's pale arse, enjoying the shivers that passed through Reid. Grabbing the lube, he quickly covered his fingers generously. Tracing his finger around the puckered hole lightly for a second, he pushed in, whispering soothing words to Reid. Moving slightly, Reid gasped out.

Instantly Hotch pulled away, removing himself entirely from Reid. "No! Please Aaron. I'm sorry, don't stop. Please!" Spencer whimpered.

"I wasn't going to use this until much later. But now you've given me no choice" Hotch growled, grabbing the toy off his bed. Spencer moaned, shaking his head against the sheets. "You only have yourself to blame. It seems you need another lesson in following orders" Hotch said firmly.

Hotch kneeled next to Reid's hips on the bed. "I want you to relax and breathe in when I start" Hotch instructed, lubing the butt plug generously. It was 3 inches long and had a sculptured surface. Hotch pushed it into the relaxed hole.

"Argh! Hotch!"

"Ssh baby, breathe" Hotch soothed, kissing up Reid's thighs. He ignored Reid's tight grip in his hair for a moment. "It's in now" he whispered. Reid nodded, releasing Hotch's hair.

"Now, you are going to have 5 strokes for your inability to stay quiet. I want you to count them Reid, miss one and we'll start from the beginning!" Hotch ordered, grabbing the paddle. Lining up so he could hit Reid's stuffed hole, he swung the wood onto Reid.

"One!"

Hotch smiled and changed positions. It wouldn't do to hurt Reid too badly. He was planning on having some fun after all.

"Two!" Reid yelped, desperately wanting to cover his abused behind.

"Do that Reid and I'll increase it to 10!" Hotch warned, slamming the paddle down hard.

"Three!" Reid sobbed. Hotch nodded, hitting Reid harder where the butt plug was.

"Four!" Reid cried, knowing what was going to come next. This would be the hardest one, it would hurt more than the rest. The strike that would make Reid remember what he did wrong.

"Five!" Reid shouted, tasting the tears that ran down his face.

Hotch pulled the brunette so he was on his knees again. "Go to the bathroom and sort yourself out. Do not even think about touching that butt plug, otherwise you'll get another spanking!" Hotch threatened, pulling Reid's trousers up.

Reid whimpered, going into the bathroom like instructed. He knew he had pushed Hotch too far with the do it again comment. But still, he's abused arsehole was crying from the treatment. Talking of crying, he should probably wash his face. Working with a team of profilers everyday, made sure that you was careful to do everything right.

The bathroom was small, with barely enough room to stand. So Reid would have to perch on the toilet seat then. No doubt Hotch knew this and was counting on it. Reid washed his face quickly and glanced at the time. He had five minutes left to grab his toiletries and meet everyone down in reception.

"I've already packed your toiletries" Hotch informed Reid, picking his bag up and heading for the door.

"Aaron!" Spencer sighed, resting a hand on Aaron's back.

"We'll speak about it when we get home Spencer" Hotch said stiffly, before leaving Reid alone in the room.

"Hey pretty boy, ready to go?" Morgan called, throwing his arm over Reid's shoulder. Reid nodded, his voice cords were still closed up at Hotch's departing comment. He was in big trouble, and he knew it.

The case had been hard, one of their hardest. Eighteen women had been murdered in a week. Their bodies was tortured and violated in the worst possible ways. It was only when Reid noticed that the striking all had the same kind of force behind them, did they realise it was only one person.

The unsub, James Hadley, was a schizophrenic sadist. He believed his other personalities, Adam and John, was responsible for the murders, not him. James had reminded Spencer so much of himself when his mother had suffered her outbreak. He wanted to make sure that James knew someone understood him. So stupidly he had stepped in the way when Hotch and him cornered him. Stopped Hotch shooting him dead like James had wanted.

Of course that wasn't the only thing. James had very nearly killed Spencer, coming at him with a kitchen knife. Hotch had pushed him to the floor and shot James in the knee. Hotch had been furious, not even talking to him after they were checked over by the paramedics. He knew that he deserved whatever Hotch was planning to throw at him. He had hurt Hotch by not following his orders, by taking it upon himself to save the kid.

The plane ride was quiet, everyone still disturbed about the images they had seen. "Hey, are you okay?" Emily whispered, leaning her head on Spencer's shoulder. He nodded, staring down at the table. Hotch almost snarled at Emily's actions. There was no way that was innocent.

Hotch reached for the remote in his pocket, tracing the controls with his fingers. This should work Reid up enough. He hit the slow button, and smirked when Reid jumped in the air, knocking Emily off. Reid flushed red, unable to sit properly.

"Reid! Are you alright?" Prentiss gasped, turning to look at her friend.

"I'm fine, it's just cramp in my leg Emily. It's nothing" he assured, pretending to rub his legs. Emily nodded, resting a concern hand on his shoulder. "I'll probably just try and get some sleep" he told her, heading towards the back of the plane.

Hotch waited a couple of minutes before turning the setting up. Reid yelped, and jumped again in his seat. "What's up, pretty boy? Ants in your pants?" Morgan teased lightly.

"It's nothing. My leg is playing up" Reid excused, blushing heavily. Morgan looked on in concern at his friend.

"Do you need anything?" Morgan wondered. Reid shook his head, biting his lip to stop himself from wiggling against the vibrating butt plug. "If you're sure…" Morgan frowned, lying back down to sleep.

Reid glared at Hotch's head, the man appeared to be deep in thought. He groaned as it vibrated more inside of him. Oh god! Hotch was actually trying to kill him. As he shifted, he pressed against the bruises on his cheeks. That spanking had not helped the situation. It was pointless trying to find a comfortable position. His butt cheeks hurt and when the pain was tolerable, Hotch would turn on the vibrator.

Reid whined unable to take it anymore. Hotch moved to sit next to him, ready to still his movements. "Reid, be a good boy! When we get home" Hotch promised, stilling Reid's movements. Reid moaned softly into Hotch's ear. "No, now stay here while I do some paperwork" Hotch ordered, stroking Reid's bulge through his jeans.

"Hotch, I don't think Reid's okay. Just look at him, his pulse is elevated, he's unable to sit still. Is he using?" Prentiss breathed, sitting opposite Hotch who was doing paperwork.

"Emily, he nearly got killed by an unsub, he's going to be jumpy. If it continues I'll have a word with him" Hotch promised. Emily was being slightly annoying, but she only did it out of love for Reid. All of the team loved Spencer. He was the baby of the family. The one that brightened their day.

When Reid and Hotch got into the car, Reid succumbed to the desire of moving his ass. Hotch tried to hide his smirk as he pretended to fish his keys out of his pocket. What would the team do if they found out that Hotch was fucking the brunette while on a case and currently turning on the vibrator.

Reid cried out, grabbing onto the head rest. "P-pl-Please!" Reid stuttered, eyes squeezed shut. The pleasure was almost painful. "Sir!" he cried out.

Hotch felt the fire burning in him jump. Reid knew what that did to him. Knew that it was all it took sometimes for him to jump him. "Reid, if you don't stop I will spank you right her and now!" Hotch warned, clenching his fists. Reid nodded, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Good boy. Now when we get home, I want you to be naked on our bed within 2 minutes, understood?" Hotch ordered, putting his foot down. He really needed to get them back home. Now.

"Hotch please, I don't think I can last any longer!" Reid begged, chewing his lip. Hotch reached over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's swollen lips. He quickly made sure that Reid cried out, after slipping a hand into the trousers Dr. Reid wore.

The red light turned green and Hotch quickly pulled away, causing Reid to groan. Hotch shook his head, Reid was so expressive both vocally and physically during sex it was almost impossible to get him to stop.

Hotch quickly parked on the driveway and Reid was out of the car like a shot. Reid fumbled with his own set of keys, managing to finally get the right one in.

Reid quickly shed his clothes as he continued up the steps. It was a trail that Hotch would be eager to follow anywhere. Reid jumped onto the bed, quickly getting into the familiar position. He knew that Hotch would teach him a lesson. He just didn't know how he was going to do it.

Hotch took a deep breath in as he readied himself. Reid needed to be punished, he had disobeyed a direct order. In the field no less. He could have died. Was so close to death. That was until Hotch pushed him out of the way. He did feel slightly guilty for the bruise that Reid would have later. But it was either that or have a knife in his Spencer. Hotch shivered, his imagination conjuring the images in perfect detail.

No, Dr Spencer Reid needed to be punished. Immediately. Right this very second.

Hotch walked into their room, and had his breath sucked away from him. It did this every time. Reid naked and pale, kneeling on the bed facing the sheets. But he quickly got himself together and made to the draw. These items were safely tucked away, in case Jack went through his draws.

"Reid, you will be punished. You will not utter a single word unless it's the safe word. You will speak when you are spoken too. Any hesitation to orders will result in spankings. Understood?" Hotch informed him on the rules.

"Yes!" Reid breathed, eyes shut. So he missed the hand swinging it's way to meet his arse. "Yes Sir!" Spencer corrected, fidgeting.

"Reid, I want you to lean forward onto your hands" Hotch instructed, running a hand down Reid's soft back. Reid did so, biting firmly to stop himself from crying out. "I'm going to take it out of you now. You're allowed to make a noise" Hotch relented, slowly pulling the butt plug out.

"Ahhhh!" Reid breathed, fisting the bed sheets beneath him. Hotch was amazing with the whole control thing. But Christ if he didn't hurry up then he would possibly explode.

"Why are you being punished today, Doctor?" Hotch asked sharply, running his nails down Reid's bruised cheeks.

"I was disobedient. I contravened a direct order from you, sir" he murmured, feeling shame flood his cheeks.

"What was the result of that disobedience?" Hotch growled, slapping Spencer's red behind.

"James nearly killed me. He ran at me with a knife. It was my fault as I had stepped in the way of your shot" Reid yelped, words spilling out of his mouth.

"Why Reid? What made you listen to your own fucking opinion?" Hotch snarled, taking off his suit jacket and making sure his guns were safe on the cupboard. "Please enlighten me Dr Reid!" Hotch said sarcastically.

"I wanted to save him, Hotch! I didn't want him to feel alone. I know what he was going through. I couldn't let you shoot him like he wanted you to Hotch. I couldn't, I had to save him" Reid cried out, wanting to explain to Hotch what went through his head.

"You weren't the only person in the room Reid! Your actions could have seriously injured not only yourself but me and James! Did you not think about that? Damn it Reid!" Hotch shouted, taking off his belt.

He whacked it off Reid's reddening arse. "Why do I give orders Reid?" Hotch growled quietly into the genius's ear.

"To ensure the unsubs arrest" Reid murmured, ashamed.

CRACK!

"Wrong! Try again!"

Reid's eyes widened, trying to wrack through his big brains. Hotch was a dominant, an alpha. Therefore the team was his pack. He ordered them around. He would want to protect them. Damn it! His brain was rambling. Hotch. Alpha. Pack. Team. Orders. Protect.

"Safe! You give orders to ensure the safety of the team, to ensure that we are not facing more danger than we have to sir!" Reid shouted, finally connecting the dots.

"My orders are always precise and calculated Reid. You and the team are my responsibility. I have to think out every possible situation to ensure that none of you are hurt" Hotch snarled, slamming his belt on his lovers ass repeatedly.

Reid bit his lip from letting out any sound. This punishment would probably be severe, seeing as Reid had put everyone in jeopardy. So he didn't need to make matters worse for himself.

"What you did today put people in danger. For that you will be punished! Turn around and lie on your back" Hotch ordered, getting out the cuffs.

Reid flipped over, glad that he could now see his lover's face. Hotch swiftly cuffed both of Reid's hand to the bed. He would be able to turn over again if he had to.

Reid knew that whenever he was being punished, kisses generally wasn't given. So he was surprised when Hotch gave light kisses to his jaw. Hotch finally met his lip and gently slipped his tongue into the willing mouth. Reid pressed himself into Hotch's lean body, wishing he could tangle his hands in that soft hair.

Hotch pulled away, going down to below his lover's waist. Hotch licked at Reid's inner thighs, carefully biting them now and then to raise the heat in Reid's belly. Reid quivered under his touch, clenching his hands into fist.

Suddenly Hotch pushed Reid's legs up to his chest, exposing his 'puckered love cave.' Yeah right 50 Shades Of Grey. This wasn't one of those trashy scenes! Hotch shook his head and plunged his tongue straight in.

Reid withered on the bed, trying to escape the sweet torture. The desperate need to grab onto _something _was overwhelming. Hotch was surrounding him. He was doing wonderful things with his tongue, his scent was surrounding him with the pillows Hotch normally slept on. Even Hotch's kisses still tingled on his skin.

"Quote Edwin Cole" Hotch instructed, pulling open Reid's cheeks to tongue Reid's hole deeper.

"Obedience… is an act… _God!_… of faith… _Sir!_… Disobedience is the result of… unbelief!" Reid cried, unable to stop the moans from escaping.

"So you have showed me you don't believe in me" Hotch stated, glancing up to see that Reid was breaking into small pieces. Good he would be putting Reid together and breaking him again multiple times tonight.

Reid's breathing sped up as he felt the familiar tingling down his spine. Hotch smiled against him and attacked him furiously. "Cum for me" Hotch growled, vibrations seeping into Reid's every pore.

"AARON!" Reid screamed, hands tugging furiously on the restraints. He shivered as Hotch continued to torture him. He loved how Reid would come screaming his name, even though technically he was meant to call him Sir.

Hotch trailed his fingers up Reid's thighs, across the 'v' of his waist and up Reid's chest towards his mouth. "Lick them good" he ordered, watching as Reid's tongue came and took the offered fingers into his mouth. Reid had the most amazing mouth that Hotch had ever known. The way his tongue flowed around every digit like his life depended on it.

Pulling his fingers out, he pressed 2 of them into Reid's hole. Reid bit his lip to remain quiet. "Good boy. Well done. I know how much you like to moan when I press into you" Hotch praised, nuzzling his nose into Reid's neck.

"I'm going to make you come so much baby that it'll hurt. I'm going to fill you with so much pleasure you'll be begging me to stop. Would you like that, baby? Do you want me to punish you like that?" Hotch growled, working a third finger into him.

"Yes, please Sir. I want you. I need you in me" Reid moaned, begging to any god's that would listen. "Please Sir, uncuff me. I need to touch you. I need to vocalise" Reid cried, tears actually rolling down his cheeks.

"No Reid, you may not be un-cuffed. This is a punishment. You should have thought about that before you started to ignore my orders in the field" Hotch denied, twisting his fingers roughly. Reid dug his fingernails into his palms. He could not cry out. "But I will allow you to vocalise. If only for my pleasure" Hotch nodded, as Reid let out a gasp.

Hotch used his long and calloused fingers to find that special place within Reid. Reid howled as his prostate was prodded furiously, Hotch not letting up. "God! Please Hotch!" Reid pleaded, now squirming.

"What's the matter baby? Do you want me to go faster? Harder?" Hotch smirked, punctuating each question with a hard thrust. Reid was literally screaming now, overrun with pleasure. "Reid, you're not answering me. Should I stop?" Hotch snapped.

"No! Oh please no! I'm sorry for not answering you Sir. Ah! Please just harder" Reid rambled, unable to imagine this stopping. Hotch slammed his fingers into Reid's hole, scrapping his nails down the bundle of nerves in Reid. Just from that, Reid came long and hard onto his stomach.

As soon as Reid climaxed Hotch pushed into Reid. Reid cried out at the larger intrusion, unable to take the pleasure and came again. "Three times in 20 minutes. Is it starting to hurt yet baby? Because I'm not even finished. I plan on fucking you in every position until you won't be able to even sit down without feeling me in your throat" Hotch purred into Reid's ear.

Hotch pounded into Reid, making sure that he hit Reid's prostate every time. And every time he did, it caused Reid to scream. What the hell did the neighbours think? They probably thought he was beating up the genius that they all loved? If only they knew why Reid was really screaming, Hotch thought devilishly.

"Do you trust me Reid?" Hotch asked, thrusting hard into the younger man beneath him.

"Yes, more than anyone on this earth" Reid breathed, pushing back into Hotch's thrusts.

"Then why don't you trust me enough to listen to my orders?" Hotch snapped, biting on Reid's collarbone. Reid sobbed, coming once more. It splattered their chests, painting it with pearly white.

"Turn over for me, on your knees. Hold onto the headboard tightly" Hotch instructed, helping Reid turn around.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm so sorry. I trust you, please believe me" Spencer begged, as Hotch thrust roughly into him. "Argh! Please Hotch, touch me" Spencer gasped, leaning back into his Unit Chief.

"Touch you? You're going to cum just from me. So every time you're in the field, you'll know that if you disobey me again like that, you won't be touched" Hotch snarled, twisting Reid's hair in his hand. He was glad that it was short, but long enough he could grab hold onto.

Reid let out a sob, letting his head be pulled out so Hotch could press kisses and bites to his neck. "Hotch, I… god don't stop!" Reid moaned, biting his lip. Hotch stopped abruptly, causing Reid to cry out. "No! Please, move. Sir! Move!" Reid insisted.

"If you were _dead _Reid, I wouldn't be able to give you _this_" Hotch growled into Reid's ear, thrusting deep to make his point. "I wouldn't be able to make you feel _loved_. I wouldn't be able to run my fingers through your hair to chase _your nightmares _away. Would you want to give up _us_, Reid? Just for the sake of an unsub?" Hotch breathed, thrusting hard into the open body.

"No! God no! I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that. I would never jeopardize us, especially not for an unsub. I want to feel your love, I want you to chase my nightmares away. Please Hotch, I'm sorry" Reid sobbed, itching to hold the man behind him.

Hotch smiled, finally Reid understood. He fucked Reid quickly, knowing that Reid was walking on a tightrope when it came to climaxing. Hotch wasn't wrong, as Reid quickly cried out in pain and pleasure at coming for a fifth time.

"Good boy" Hotch praised, kissing Reid's sweaty temple. Hotch pulled himself out and slipped beneath Reid's arms that was attached to the headboard. "Ride me" he ordered, as Reid positioned himself above his boss. Reid pushed himself down onto Hotch's erection, crying out as he was filled again.

Hotch groaned, feeling the heat surround him again. "You feel so good, Reid. So warm and slick from that licking. God I wonder what the team would say if they saw you like this. So willing and riding me like some wanton whore" Hotch breathed, grabbing onto Reid to thrust into him.

"I thought you wanted me to ride you" Reid groaned, clenching tight around Hotch.

"Ah… I did, but then you'll go easy on yourself" Hotch gasped, eyelids fluttering closed. Reid was so tight. "Who's your superior in the field Reid?" Hotch asked, using his legs to thrust deep into him.

"YOU!" Reid yelled, tugging on what he could reach of Hotch's hair. It wasn't much but it made Hotch wince a little.

"Who will you listen to now Reid?" Hotch snapped, scraping his nails down Reid's chest. They snagged on his nipples.

Reid grimaced at the pain. "You Hotch" he breathed, pressing down harder onto Hotch's wild hips.

"Who is it that can make you come like this?" Hotch gasped, tightening the hands on Reid's hips. He would have Hotch shaped bruises tomorrow.

"You! Always you" Reid sobbed, cum splattering Hotch's chest. Hotch cried out at the tightening and thrust into Reid for a final time before cumming deep within Reid.

"Baby, you need to let me out of these cuffs" Spencer whispered. Aaron nodded, still unable to focus. "Aaron!" Spencer snapped, pulling on the cuffs. Aaron grumbled, reaching into his trouser pocket to get the small key.

As soon as they were off, Spencer climbed into bed next to Aaron. "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you today" Spencer sighed, stroking patterns onto the chest beneath him.

"For a second, I thought he was going to kill you. I thought that you would leave me after we've just found happiness together" Aaron breathed, clutching Spencer closer to him.

"I'd never leave you Aaron. I've told you that. But I couldn't help what I felt. I needed to help James" Spencer soothed. "I promise though, I won't be disobeying you for a while though" Spencer chuckled, kissing the scars on Aaron's chest.

Aaron winced, the same he always did when Spencer lavished attention to his scars. "I promise I'll go easy on you tomorrow. I'll even take you out for lunch?" Aaron suggested, stroking Spencer's red bum.

"Okay, otherwise it's my turn to punish you" Spencer smiled, even though he felt in pain. Those multiple orgasms had left him exhausted.

"Just be careful and listen to what I say in the field" Aaron breathed, just before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Alright pretty boy?" Morgan asked, as Reid shifted for what felt like the 10th time that hour.

"I'm fine Morgan, just can't get comfortable today" Reid murmured, as his bottom brushed against the hard chair. Aaron was going to get a slap when he saw him.

"Are you sure it isn't from your adventures with Hotch last night?" Morgan smirked, turning to stare at Reid.

"What? No! Morgan we were both too tired with the case to do anything" Reid rolled his eyes, trying hard not to blush.

"Reid, I can see the love bite on your neck. Plus Hotch had that got laid look in his eye" Morgan laughed. Reid swivelled around to look at Hotch. He indeed did look happier and had a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Shut up Morgan. Just 'cause you're not getting any sex at the moment" Reid mumbled.

"Aww my pretty boy! You think I'm going without. Well let me you into a little secret. Tonight, I'm going to be making some hot loving to a gorgeous woman" Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Is that supposed to make me jealous?" Reid chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"A beautiful young woman who can't get enough of me compared to Hotch. I know who I would want" Morgan laughed.

"Morgan, I would hate to think that you considered me at all" Hotch stated, coming up behind the two bickering men.

Morgan paled and then blushed heavily. "Hotch… I uh- it wasn't like that! We were just talking about tomorrow night. I don't think about you like that at all!" Morgan protested.

"Thank goodness for that. Reid, I want the files on the Murphy case" Hotch requested.

Reid turned around to face Hotch, making sure Morgan couldn't see him. "Yes sir" Reid winked, a sly smirk coming to his lips.

Hotch's eyes clouded in lust. "Yes sir indeed" Hotch muttered, quickly hurrying to his office.


End file.
